


A Heartbeat Away

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Junsu finally gets Yoochun alone, he finds a streak of vanilla icing smeared under his jaw and Yoochun finds a slightly terrifying amount of glitter still clinging to Junsu’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heartbeat Away

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [xiahkimjunsu](http://xiahkimjunsu.livejournal.com/); yoosu, wedding night

It takes hours to get away.

The ceremony had been small, a few close friends and family, and though the reception had technically been small as well, said close friends and family (instigated by Yunho, their ever-present leader) had been determined to make an already memorable occasion into the most unforgettable event ever.

Who needs enemies when you have friends, right?

Which explains why when Junsu finally gets Yoochun alone, he finds a streak of vanilla icing smeared under his jaw (courtesy of Changmin) and Yoochun finds a slightly terrifying amount of glitter still clinging to Junsu's hair (courtesy of Jaejoong's sister, or possibly Jaejoong). Junsu removes the icing with his tongue while Yoochun dislodges most of the glitter as he threads his fingers through Junsu's hair to bring him up for a kiss.

Junsu's exhausted down to his bones but it's a good kind of tired, the best kind, especially with Yoochun's kisses melting him from the inside out. Jackets, shoes, and ties get shed on the way to the bed since Junsu doesn't have to stop tasting Yoochun to do so. He wants to get to skin, to _touch_ the person who holds his heart in bare hands but Yoochun's languid movements slow him down, forcing him to savor each brush of fingertips.

Yoochun's always known what he really needs.

Falling back on the bed, Junsu has to laugh for the sheer joy of it. Yoochun answers with a wide smile, laughing along as he drops beside him, eyes bright though his cheeks are dry. He's cried enough happy tears today; Junsu knows there won't be any here.

The rest of their clothes come off gradually and when Yoochun gets Junsu naked, he pushes him back against the pillows and moves over him, moaning softly against his neck as their hips align. Junsu's arms come around him, running up and down his spine and holding Yoochun close as he arches against him.

Yoochun says something, though Junsu doesn't need words to know what Yoochun wants, what he needs. As he slides to the side, Junsu follows the motion, trailing his mouth down Yoochun's ribcage to place open-mouthed kisses across his belly. It's a short reach to the familiar bottle in the nightstand drawer and then Junsu's pushing inside of Yoochun. This part's always been Yoochun's favorite even if Junsu's never quite understood why.

(Yoochun tried to explain it once but his demonstration had left Junsu incapable of asking for anything for hours and by the time he could speak again he'd forgotten what had started the conversation in the first place.)

Junsu takes his time, drawing it out until Yoochun's a trembling mess and pushing back on Junsu's fingers like an instrument begging to be played. When Junsu pulls back, he realizes Yoochun has the bottle a split-second before cool, slick fingers are wrapping around him and mischievous eyes are sparkling up at him.

With a playful push, he covers Yoochun's body with his own and feels strong legs press against the backs of his thighs. The smile Yoochun gives him is irresistible; it tastes like icing and hope and faith.

Being inside Yoochun though, that's something Junsu doesn't have the words or voice for. Instead he relies on touch, Yoochun's hands never stilling as Junsu fills him, in and out, slow then gaining momentum like waves coming ashore and breaking with sighs and pleas.

Yoochun kisses him again, stealing Junsu's breath and giving it back to him in whispers of his own name until Junsu falls fast and bright, voice a pure cry as he spills inside Yoochun. One touch has Yoochun following, coming with him, neck arched and mouth open.

If it was possible to never move again, Junsu would beg for the opportunity, but when Yoochun curls up along his side and rests his cheek on Junsu's chest, he thinks he'll live.

_Your heart's beating the same as mine._

_I think it always has been._

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/20015.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/14611.html)  
> 


End file.
